Masquerade
by denise1
Summary: Those nifty little imagers sure are fun..Sam and Jack icky het warning


Masquerade

By

Denise

"Smile, Colonel. You just won me the election," Kinsey said, unable to hold back the tiny bit of gloating. It was sort of beneath a man of his stature to gloat…yet it felt so good to finally put this annoying man in his place.

The senator painted a photogenic smile on his face and shook Jack's hand, careful to arrange himself to make the most of the camera angles. He noted the thinly veiled disgust on the soldier's face and took no small amount of satisfaction from it. He'd finally won, and all it had taken had been to get shot. If he ever needed a confirmation as to the righteousness of his cause, he had it now. Not even an assassin's bullet could stop him.

And to have finally outsmarted the smart-ass, that was the icing on the cake.

For years he'd tolerated this man's insolence and irreverence. He'd sat back helplessly and watched time after time as O'Neill and his merry band of misfits endangered the planet with their carelessness and blind belief that they knew better than everyone else what was best for Earth.

.

And now, finally, finally, they knew better. They'd been shown the light and, at least publicly, acknowledged that he did know better after all.

O'Neill paused for another minute, then excused himself and melted into the background. Kinsey bristled, but kept his feelings off his face. Let O'Neill have his little moments of pique, it didn't matter any more. The colonel was now as dangerous as a toothless tiger. Besides, Kinsey would have years to deal with the man, plenty of time to finish putting him into his place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teal'c sat in the driver's seat of the van, using his binoculars to observe the proceedings. Colonel O'Neill stood uncomfortably at Kinsey's side, his features barely visible behind the sunglasses and hat. Kinsey made some comment then turned and shook hands with O'Neill, the gesture choreographed to make the most of the camera angles. The flash bulbs snapped and the cameras whirred.

"You know, I don't think the colonel wants to be there," Jonas said, gaining him a knowing look from Teal'c. As was the plan, O'Neill quickly excused himself, melting into the background then disappearing. "Here we go."

Teal'c straightened in his seat, twisting the key in the ignition to turn on the van. He saw O'Neill stride out a side door, putting his hat on as he walked. Jonas slipped into the back seat to make room for Jack.

The colonel pulled the car door open, climbing up into the van. "Let's go. We're almost out of time," he said, putting on his seatbelt. Teal'c pulled out into the traffic, effortlessly melding into the flow of the cars. "Thank God that's over," Jack said, loosening his tie.

"I think you did rather well," Jonas complimented. "I mean, it looked like you kinda, sorta, maybe wanted to be there."

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I feel like I need a shower," the colonel complained. He wiped his hands on his pants. "And Kinsey has a serious sweat issue. It's right ahead," he instructed, motioning towards a convenience store on the right side of the street.

Teal'c pulled over and Jack undid his seat belt, crawling into the back seat with Jonas. The door opened and a man climbed in, his features hidden behind sunglasses, a ball cap and an upturned collar. "How'd it go?"

"Just fine, sir," Jack said, unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled the glittering device off his chest and morphed into Sam. "You have no idea how much you owe me," Sam said, rolling her eyes at her CO.

"I'll make it up to you," Jack promised, his chocolate eyes giving his innocent words an extra meaning. "So, Kinsey really bought it?"

"It did look that way, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Oh yeah," Sam said. "He wants to thank me…YOU for winning the election for him," she said.

"He would," Jack groused. "It's all about him. Don't get me wrong, I seriously do NOT want to do jail time but…it's too damn bad he was wearing a vest."

"You don't mean that, do you, colonel?" Jonas asked, earning him a punch in the arm from Sam.

"What? Yes…no," Jack said. "I do know what we should do though. Go back there, grab his ass and take him along with us some time. Can you imagine it? Kinsey face to face with a Jaffa?" Teal'c shot him a look. "I mean a real Jaffa." Sam snorted and Teal'c deliberately sighed, turning his attention straight ahead.

"You better stop while you're ahead, sir," Sam advised.

"You think?" Jonas quipped quietly, making Sam cover her mouth to stifle a giggle. He took the imager from her, holding it up to look at it closer. "These things are amazing," he said. "The hologram is so realistic. There are eleven more?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Daniel, the colonel, Major Davis, Janet, plus some others from the SGC."

"And they never duplicated you or Teal'c?"

"Nope."

"Those things were a pain in the ass," Jack said. "Literally if I remember correctly."

Sam shrugged. "It wasn't very much fun at the time, but they could have some great uses," she said. "Which is the main reason we kept them around rather than destroying them."

Jack got a funny look on his face, reaching around to snag the imager from Jonas' hand. "I don't suppose you have Davis' with you?" he asked.

Sam frowned then shook her head. "No. Just the one of you that I reprogrammed."

"That's too bad," he said.

"Why?" Jonas asked.

"I just, I'd love to see the look on Kinsey's face if Davis walked up to him and planted a big wet kiss, right on the mouth," he suggested. "It'd be even better if he slipped him some tongue."

"Colonel," Sam protested, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Who could you get to do that?" Jonas asked.

Jack shot Sam a speculative look. "No," she said, reaching forward to snag the imager from his hands.

"Aw, come on, Carter. It won't be that bad."

"Then you do it," she countered.

He made a face. "I can't do it. That'd defeat the purpose of…" He turned to Teal'c.

"No," Teal'c said flatly.

"You guys suck the fun out of everything," he sulked, frumping back into the seat.

Meeting Teal'c's gaze in the rear view window, Sam winked, her mind already working on exactly how Jack was going to pay up on his debt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack walked into the infirmary, frowning as he searched out Doctor Fraiser. He didn't know what he'd done to piss her off, but it must have been something. Something big. He'd arrived on the base ready for duty, only to find a note on his desk telling him that he needed to clear medical before he could go back to work.

"Doc?" he called, seeing the petite woman standing across the room.

"Aah, Colonel. Right on time I see," she said, walking towards him.

"It's not like I have a choice," he groused, moving to sit on one of the beds.

"Oh, no, Colonel, could you come into my office please?" She held open the door. Jack shrugged and followed her into the small room. She closed the door behind him and he frowned when he heard the lock click.

"Doc?" he asked, frowning at her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, yet," she said, crossing the room to stand in front of him. "Although I think we can fix that."

"Doc?" Jack backed away from her; his retreat stopped by her desk. "You umm…you feeling ok?"

"Oh, I feel just fine." She stepped before him, running her hands over his chest. "Although you feel better."

Jack took her hands in his, stopping her exploration. "Ok, Doc, we aah…we should go talk to someone," he said, trying to figure out exactly how he was going to explain this mess in a way that didn't totally embarrass both of them. Much to his surprise, Fraiser didn't seem concerned; rather she started to giggle.

"You are so cute when you're flustered," she said, pulling her hands from his. He watched her reach under her blouse and pull a small device, her figure wavering and shimmering as she morphed into Sam "Gotcha," the major crowed. "What I wouldn't give for a snapshot of your face right about now," she said. "Not bad for someone who sucks the fun out of stuff, huh?"

"You are not gonna let me forget that, are you?"

She shook her head. "Payback's a bitch, Jack. And you still owe me."

"I do, don't I?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

She nodded, twisting her arms around his neck. "With interest," she purred.

"Then I guess I better pay up, huh?"

He pulled her close, lowering his mouth to hers. This was one physical he was going to enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quite a while later the pair left the doctor's office, appearing to any observers two co-workers striding down the corridors of the SGC. "Damn," Jack cursed quietly as they entered the elevator.

"Sir?" Sam asked, nodding at Siler as he walked by them.

"I was supposed to meet with Hammond half an hour ago." He sighed. "How the hell am I going to explain to him why I was late? Especially since all he has to do is ask security and he'll know I was on the base."

Sam smiled, her eyes sparkling in amusement. "Who says you missed the meeting?" she said, holding up the imager.

Fin


End file.
